Raven And Starfire Go To The Mall
by DogPerson7
Summary: In the series, Starfire constantly asks Raven to go to the mall with her. Raven usually refuses but on the rare occasion she accepts it never shows what happens when they actully go. So this is what happens when Raven and Starfre go to the mall.


**Hi guys this is my first story I hope you like it. Well here you go**

-----

Starfire peaked her head into Raven's room to see her meditating.

Without even turning around Raven responded, "What do you want?".

Starfire was caught off guard for a moment but got up the courage to ask,

"Friend! The boys all went out for pizza the hut and I was wondering if you would like to go with me to the mall of shopping...."

"No" Raven replied flatly.

"Oh Raven please! It would be the most joyous of occasions! Pleeeeeeeeaaaasssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!".

After several more minutes of pleases Raven was on the brink of exploding from agitation, "ALRIGHT FINE I'LL GO, JUST NEVER BOTHER ME AGAIN!"

Starfire jumped up into the air with excitement "Let us go, the stores of clothing await!"

(An hour later at the Jump City Mall)

"Ah Raven this place is amazing! Look at all the people gathered here, so many people to make friends with!"

"I don't like people" Raven responded bluntly.

They pass by a store that catches Starfire's attention. "Raven, what is this Abercrombie the Fitch? Is Mr. Abercrombie some kind of duke, and where is this land of Fitch?...."

"Look Starfire" Raven interrupts, "it's called Abercrombie AND Fitch and it's just an overpriced store with loud music and way to much perfume."

Looking slightly disappointed Starfire responded with a quiet "oh" and continued walking.

After many more stores and "No's" and rants from Raven later, the two found themselves hungry and still have gotten nowhere.

Starfire notices a random waffle store in the middle of the mall and shouts, "Raven, I love the waffles of bread! Let us go there!" Before Raven could protest Starfire had grabbed her arm and dragged over to the stand.

The man behind the counter of the waffle store took a strange look at there clothing, but then greeted them nicely as they came near. "Hello welcome to Falafel Waffle, my name is Mantab Nibor, do you two like waffles?"

"More than life itself." Raven responded mundanely and sarcastically.

Ignoring the girl's sarcasm, Mantab points to a plate of bizarrely colored purple waffle bits with toothpicks stuck in them. "Then may I interest you in a free sample of our new grape waffle?"

"Oh yes please!" Shouts Starfire gleefully, as she then proceeds to grab the entire plate of grape waffles. She dumps all the waffle bits into her mouth and eats them in one bite, toothpicks and all.

Muntab looks at the strange girl with astonishment, and before he could say anything else, Raven grabs Starfire by the sleeve and keeping her head hung low, she pulls Starfire away.

By now people have started to take notice of the girls, and all around them people were staring and whispering.

Raven faced Starfire and said quietly in a very serious tone, "Look it's probably best if we leave now…"

Starfire sighed and responded, "I am sorry Raven for all this trouble. My cultural ignorance is how you would say, embarrassed you. We should probably make a leaving now."

As the two were exiting the mall they heard a loud crash behind them, along with sudden pandemonium and screams and shouts.

Crashing in through one of the sidewalls in the mall came Mad Mod and an army of his giant metal soldiers. While twirling his signature cane he shouted "Ello me duckies! Sorry, the mall is temporarily closing for renovation. Get ready for a second Harrods!"

Starfire and Raven looked at each other, "Well maybe were not the best at shopping together…" Ravens says. " But together we very well kick the butt! Starfire adds.

Both Raven and Starfire fly off to attack mad mod while being joined with the now arriving members of the Teen Titans.

-----

**Well there you have it! I hope it is a least have way decent, please review so I can determine if it is worth me to keep writing more stories or if i'm just taking up space.**


End file.
